Der Fall Karthagos
by sphinx01
Summary: Wissen macht sexy.


**Der Fall Karthagos**

**xxx**

"Ich weiß wie schwer das für dich ist", sage ich, während er mit dem Zauberstab auf den Wasserkessel eindrischt wie ein Schlagzeuger. "Aber Dumbledore hält es für zu gefährlich, und ich finde, dass er recht -"

"Ja, ja, ja", unterbricht er, und ich sehe seine Hand zittern, als er das Instant-Kaffeepulver in eine Tasse löffelt. "Und im Übrigen seid ihr der Meinung, dass Karthago zerstört werden muss, schon klar. Aber kannst du deinen Kopf mal für zwei Minuten aus Dumbledores Arsch rausholen und -"

"Wie bitte?"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden!"

"Nicht das", sage ich. "Das andere. Das mit Karthago."

Er schnellt zu mir herum. Seine Augen sind groß vor Überraschung, aber nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann nimmt sein Gesicht einen sorgfältig neutralen Ausdruck an. "Du hast wohl was an den Ohren", sagt er. "Ich rede von _Dumbledore_, nicht von irgendwelchen Römerstädten."

"Doch", sage ich. "Tust du. Gerade eben."

Der Kessel beginnt schrill zu pfeifen, und Sirius reißt ihn mit solcher Verve vom Herd, dass die Hälfte des Wassers aus dem Ausguss auf den Boden schwappt. Während er aufgießt und Kaffeeduft durch die Küche zieht, versuche ich, Ordnung in mein verwirrtes Gedächtnis zu bringen. Woher kenne ich diesen Karthago-Satz?

Dann macht es in meinem Kopf plötzlich Klick, und mein Atem tut einen kleinen Sprung.

"Du hast das Buch gelesen", sage ich.

Das kleine, in Leder gebundene Büchlein mit Plutarchs _'Parallelbiographien'_, mit dem ich mir vor einer Weile einen Herzenswunsch erfüllt habe und dessentwegen mich immer noch das schlechte Gewissen plagt, weil es bedeutet, dass sechs Monate sparen und knausern nun doch nicht zu der neuen Robe geführt haben, die ich so nötig habe. Das Buch, dessentwegen ich seit Wochen Sirius' Spott ertrage und das ich nur ja von ihm fernhalten soll, damit meine Verschrobenheit nicht auf ihn abfärbt, es reicht ihm schon gerade, dass er sich Zaubersprüche auf Latein merken muss, herzlichen Dank auch.

Der Wasserkessel scheppert unheilverkündend auf der Anrichte. Mein schöner Geliebter hat ein Blitzen in den Augen. "Einen Scheiß hab ich", versichert er mir.

Ich fange an zu grinsen. "Lesen ist kein Verbrechen, weißt du?"

Er hebt die Arme in einer 'Merlin-hilf-mir'-Geste und ändert seine Taktik. "Weißt du, wenn du hier stundenlang über die Flure geisterst und dir selber vorliest, kann man ja gar nicht anders, als mal was aufzuschnappen."

Ja, es stimmt, ich lese oft laut. Aber wir reden hier von vierundvierzig Biografien, und ich habe das Buch noch nicht durchgelesen. Wie groß ist die Chance, dass er ausgerechnet diesen Satz mitgehört hat?

"Blödsinn", sage ich und spüre mein Grinsen immer breiter werden. "Sowas schnappt man nicht einfach so auf. Du hast es gelesen."

Der Löffel klirrt in der Tasse, als er viel zu heftig umrührt. "Weißt du was, Lupin? Fick dich."

"Vielleicht mache ich das", sage ich vergnügt, und mir wird beinahe schwindelig vor lauter Stolz und Begeisterung. "Und wenn du mir jetzt noch sagen kannst, wie der Satz auf Latein heißt, lasse ich dich sogar zusehen."

Er zeigt mir kommentarlos zwei seiner Finger und rauscht dann samt Kaffeetasse an mir vorbei aus der Küche wie die Callas nach einem missglückten Auftritt. Ich fange an zu lachen und kann für die nächsten fünf Minuten nicht mehr aufhören.

xxx

Ordenstreffen, Protokolle, Briefe, Rechnungen - wer hätte gedacht, dass das Leben als Widerstandskämpfer so bürokratisch-ermüdend sein kann. Ich lege die Feder beiseite und strecke den Rücken durch, beziehungsweise ich versuche es. Der heftige Protest meiner Wirbelsäule macht mir die Entscheidung leicht: Ich brauche dringend eine Tasse Tee.

Die Geräusche, die aus dem alten Salon im ersten Stock kommen, veranlassen mich allerdings dazu, vom direkten Weg in die Küche abzuweichen.

Der Raum sieht aus, als hätte hier jemand Explosionszauber geübt. An einer Seite ist die hölzerne Wandvertäfelung abgerissen, und in dem Loch steckt ein wild wedelnder Hundeschwanz. Dahinter höre ich gedämpftes Bellen und panisches Quieken.

Ich setze mich still in die Nische unter dem Fenster und warte. Kein Wolf käme auf die Idee, ein Rudelmitglied bei der Jagd zu stören.

Das Quieken reißt abrupt ab, dann taucht Tatze aus dem Loch auf, die tote Ratte im Maul. Er schüttelt sie kräftig, schleudert sie zu Boden und knurrt sie tief und drohend an. Dann bemerkt er mich, und Sirius kommt auf die Füße und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken Blut vom Mund.

"Hinter der bin ich jetzt seit zwei Tagen her", sagt er und wirft dem Kadaver einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Mistvieh, blödes."

"Gratuliere", sage ich.

"Blödmann", schnauft er, aber ich sehe das Grinsen in seinen Mundwinkeln hängen.

"Kommst du mit runter?" frage ich. "Ich wollte gerade Tee machen."

"Den würde ich nehmen, wenn's Kaffee wäre", sagt er.

Die 'Kaffee-oder-Tee'-Frage werden wir in diesem Leben wahrscheinlich nicht mehr klären, deshalb mache ich lediglich eine einladende Geste in Richtung Tür und verkneife mir das Grinsen, als er im Vorbeigehen der toten Ratte einen Tritt versetzt, als Zugabe sozusagen.

Ich mache Anstalten, ihm in den Flur zu folgen, als er sich unter der Tür plötzlich umdreht, beide Hände am Türrahmen abstützend, so dass der Durchgang versperrt ist. Es fehlt nicht viel, und ich wäre ungebremst gegen ihn gelaufen.

"Was ist?" frage ich.

Sein Gesicht ist unbewegt, aber in seinen Augen funkelt etwas.

"Ceterum censeo Carthaginem esse delendam", sagt er.

Ich blinzle verdutzt. Was soll denn dieser Unsinn bedeuten? Dann beginnt der Lehrer in mir pflichtbewusst zu übersetzen, und es fühlt sich an, als würde mein Magen einen kleinen Purzelbaum schlagen. Hat er tatsächlich...?

"Das hast du nachgeschlagen", sage ich streng. "Spicken gilt nicht."

Er lehnt sich zu mir, so dass ich seinen Atem an meinem Ohr spüre. "Ich habe _recherchiert_, Herr Professor", murmelt er. "Und gute Recherche muss in die Bewertung einfließen."

Ich bin ein großer Befürworter guter Recherche, aber so leicht werde ich es ihm nicht machen. "Ich kann mich noch gut an unsere Schulzeit erinnern, Sirius. Ich traue dir nicht."

Er lacht, ein weiches, dunkles Geräusch, das mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Wahrscheinlich ist das der Grund, warum meine Hand ohne mein Zutun in seine Haare eintaucht und sich in seinen Nacken legt, als er sich aufrichtet. "Dann weißt du bestimmt auch noch, dass sie mir nie irgendwas nachweisen konnten", hält er dagegen.

Es fällt mir zunehmend schwerer, nicht zu lachen. Verdammt, er ist gut.

"Ich behalte mir vor, Ihre Quellen zu prüfen, Mr. Black", sage ich in meinem besten Lehrer-Tonfall.

Er lässt den Türrahmen los und schlingt einen Arm um meine Mitte. "Ich bitte darum, Herr Professor", haucht er.

Und weil ich ganz schlecht darin bin, ihm etwas abzuschlagen, ziehe ich ihn zu mir heran und entscheide mich für eine ausführliche mündliche Nachprüfung.

**_*Fin*_**

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Karthago war natürlich eine phönizische und keine römische Stadt, aber mit solchen Details gibt sich ein Sirius Black nicht ab ;p

_Disclaimer_: Das Harry Potter Universum gehört Mrs Rowling. Ich borge nur und verdiene kein Geld damit.


End file.
